This invention relates to an apparatus for storing and applying a liquid or light fluid paste cosmetic preparation to the user's face in general, and to the application of liquid eye makeup in particular.
There are many different types of apparatus and applicators shown in the prior art for applying cosmetic preparations to the face. The prior art is replete with such devices, many of which include a brush for applying a liquid cosmetic preparation.
The most common type of applicator for liquid cosmetic eye preparation is the well-known construction wherein the liquid cosmetic preparation is contained within a capped bottle. The bottle cap has a wand connected to it. A brush element or other type of applicator is connected to the end of the wand. In use the cap is unscrewed from the bottle and the wand and the connected applicator are removed from the bottle along with the cap. The cap is then used as a handle while the cosmetic is being applied to the face.
There have been various problems associated with this particular prior art apparatus. A significant problem has been the fact that an excessive amount of liquid cosmetic makeup has adhered to the applicator subsequent to its removal from the bottle. This has necessitated a somewhat messy and intermittently effective method of removing the excess liquid from the applicator sliding the applicator by along the inner portion of the neck of the bottle.
An equally significant problem associated with this prior art apparatus has been the difficulty in using it to apply eye makeup to either eye with one hand. This has resulted in the simple but awkward requirement that the user of this particular applicator exchange the device from one hand to the other. Users of eye makeup find this action inconvenient and awkward. The inability to simply use the bottle cap applicator with one hand, for both eyes, has resulted from the fact that the wand to which the brush is attached is straight. The user of the applicator, for example, when using the left hand to apply eye makeup to the right eye, while at the same time attempting to view the process in a makeup mirror, must pass the left hand and arm from one side of the body to the other thereby blocking the user's view of the procedure. Additionally when using the right (left) hand to apply the cosmetic to the left (right) side of the face, the hand must be bent or cocked in an unnatural and uncomfortable position.